


One Shot - Hans Gruber x reader

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alan Rickman - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, RIP Alan Rickman, Romance, Sex, Smut, alan rickman x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: (AU in which Hans didn´t die and developed an interest in theatre)This is the story of how you and Hans met in London. You two share a platonic relationship, though from the start you feel attracted to him and secretly hope for more than friendship. Your wish comes true as Hans invites you over to his apartment in New York. ---In memory of Alan(everything about this fanfic is fictitious)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is beta-read by the lovely pdorkaa <3 
> 
> \---
> 
> Also, I do not wish to offend anyone by posting this. The reason why I wrote this story is that I grieved his death and writing about him helped me get over it.  
> Maybe this is unnecessary for me to mention, but to make it clear: I never met Alan and everything about this fanfiction is fictitious. 
> 
> \---
> 
> I usually don't write stuff like this, but if you are a fan of Alan and miss him too then I hope you enjoy this.

You had first met Hans in a theatre in London. It was a job ad on your university's blackboard. They needed help in the backstage and were searching for temporary substitutes, not willing to pay with money but providing free entry.

He was part of the play and you saw him almost daily at the rehearsal. Your first conversation had been about stage props, but it quickly got personal. There were some small conversations, glances, smiles and shared laughter, and after three weeks you two agreed on drinking a coffee together in a small coffee shop nearby. This was the day you exchanged phone numbers and your odd friendship started. 

At first glance, your personalities didn't seem to be alike at all. He liked to talk on the phone when you preferred texting; he liked to go to restaurants while you wanted to eat at home. Still, there was something there, some kind of a bond that connected you two, made you feel safe in each other's presence.  
It didn't take long till you two shared a strong friendship. Sometimes Hans would walk you home or drive you home with his car after rehearsal, and you would smuggle some snacks backstage because he often forgot to bring food for himself.

Since the very start you had felt attracted to him. There was something about Hans that was simply unique, making him attractive no matter his age. However, you wanted to keep your feelings secret, not planning on telling him, not wanting to endanger your friendship. It was really precious to you. Hans was a true friend and he understood you in a way that nobody else could. He was understanding, loyal and his presence was very calming. Even though he travelled a lot, no matter where he was, when you tried to call him he would call back at the exact same day and ask if everything was okay.  
You really liked being around him and it seemed that he also liked your presence, so after some time he started taking you out to restaurants, parks or the movie theatre. Hans even let you accompany him to small events like a dinner with friends.

There was never any sexual tension in the air whenever you two were together. You never even flirted with each other, even though at times he could be very charming and you were very tempted. It was a silent agreement between you two - you didn't fret too much over it though because in his presence, everything seemed to be so easy and simple. You did not feel the need to turn it sexual, even though you wouldn't say no to him.

Your friends started asking you who the person was that you spent so much time with.  
Eventually, they were bound to see the pictures on your phone that you took with Hans, and they started making fun of you because he was so much older. It did bother you, because they always implied that you two had a relationship going on.

You started feeling a little guilty because he did so much for you. He was a really good friend. At every chance you tried to give him something back, cooking for him, helping him to learn his lines and listening with him to his favourite music (which you disliked but you did it either way).  
Lately though, you weren't able to see Hans that often because you had your exams coming up. The lack of his company hurt, but you knew you had to study. The first thing you did when you finished your exams was to call and tell him. Hans was happy for you. In fact, he was so happy that he invited you to come fly with him to New York the next day. Of course, you said yes.

Your friends thought you had gone mad, but you didn´t care. You were happy to see Hans again, giving him a big hug as you met him at the airport. That was quite unusual, since you both didn't touch each other that often. It wasn't that you didn't like giving him hugs, but he seemed to not like it as much as you did.  
Hans greeted you back though, genuinely happy that you'd finished your exams. You fell asleep during the flight, the lack of sleep having tired out your body.

Hans had mentioned sometime that he had an apartment in New York and you felt honoured that he brought you there. He took you out to a fancy restaurant and afterwards you returned to the apartment. His bedroom had an enormous bed and a giant window front, and for you there was a guest room. You were high up in a skyscraper, having a perfect view over the city. It was late at night and dark outside, letting you see the light of the city that never sleeps. It looked wonderful from up here.

You heard Hans´voice from his bedroom, calling your name, and you walked over to him. He stood next to a table with two glasses of champagne.

“You have to stop this or I'll start behaving like a princess” You said jokingly, snickering.

It put a smile on his face and he took the glasses and handed you one of them.

“I just feel the need to come here sometimes” Hans said and sipped from his glass, gazing at the view of the city.

You too turned your head to look out the window and approached it, looking down on the streets and taking a few sips from your glass.  
This day was somehow different. You didn't know why, but there was a kind of strong attraction between you two. Hans had flirted a little today and you had happily responded without a second thought. It kind of felt weird and you wondered if anything was up with him.

You looked at him only to see that he was staring into the distance.

Softly calling out his name, you drew his attention, giving him a soft smile. He snickered and put his glass down onto a nearby table, leaned against the window and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I´m happy to see that you like New York.”

You drank up and also put your glass onto the table. “Yes, I like it. It already feels like home with you.”

Oops. There it was.

After a tiny second of anxiety you hastily tried getting out of the trap that you'd just set up for yourself.

“Er… I mean… I…”

But before you could say anything, Hans softly pushed himself off the window and walked over, cupping your cheek with his palm and kissed you.  
Instantly responding to the kiss, you moved your lips against his, not even thinking about pushing him away. After a few minutes he pulled back to look at you.

“I´m going to ask this only once. Is this what you want?”

His voice sent shivers down your spine and you responded by nodding and leaning your body against his, causing him to capture your lips once more. His palm found the side of your face again and you led the tips of your fingers to the back of his neck, raking them through his hair.

While you two were kissing, Hans let his other hand slip to the back of your dress, and he pressed you to the window front and opened the zipper of your dress only a little bit.

As you noticed, you pulled back from the kiss, turning around to give him access to your back but looking over your shoulder. Hans let his hands run down the sides of your body, resting one hand at your hip and using the other one to slowly pull down the zipper. He leaned forward and peppered the skin he was revealing with feather-light kisses. You closed your eyes and let out a soft sigh.

“…people can't see us up here, can they?” You asked, and heard Hans snicker at the nervousness in your voice.

“I don't think so. But if they could, they would get quite the view.”

And with this words he slipped the dress off your shoulders and it slid to the ground, leaving you only in your lacy underwear.

You turned around to let him look at you and were pleased as Hans seemed to like what he saw. He seemed to almost feel shy, sheepish about you being half naked. You took a step forwards and leaned against him, one hand grabbing his hair and very softly pulling his head to the side to gain access to his neck. You kissed and bit his skin tenderly, your fingers playing with his hair. His muscles relaxed and he put his arms around you, tracing your hip with one hand and wrapping his arm around your waist, keeping you close to him.

Hans came to glance at you as you stopped kissing his neck and the look on his face was just to die for. He gave you that sexy, seductive look that made him look almost a little vulnerable but it turned you on even more. Then you pushed him backwards until he slumped down onto his bed, looking up at you expectantly. A smirk pulled at his lips as you sat down on his lap, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. Your hands wandered over his chest and you smiled at him which he returned with a mischievous grin.

Before you knew it, Hans grabbed your hips and turned you around so you were the one that was laying underneath him. He started grinding your hips together while he leaned forwards, kissing your neck and the exposed skin of your breasts. The way he tried making you feel good warmed your heart. You let out a soft moan as he started sucking on a sensitive spot, making you grab into his feather-like hair to ensure he wasn't going to retreat.  
You arched your back, grinding back into him and biting your lip, because finally you could ease your sexual frustration.

Hans slipped your bra straps off your shoulders and you arched your back so he could unhook it and pull it off. His warm hands cupped your naked breasts and softly kneaded them. You couldn't help but let out a soft mewl.  
He silenced you with a quick kiss to your lips and then peppered your breasts with loving kisses, teasing your nipples with his tongue what made you moan louder than before. 

You could feel him pressing against you, heavy and warm as he ground his hips into yours and you couldn´t wait any longer.

“Take your pants off” You demanded, giving him a smirk as you lay back.

He shot a smirk back at you and unbuckled his belt, and as he pulled down his pants, he also pulled his boxers off, not being shy at all. The body in front of you had flaws, but the only thing you could think of how perfect he was.

He grabbed your waist, sliding his hand lower and lower, and he pulled off your panties, leaving you both naked. You couldn´t help it, cupping his cheek and giving him a passionate kiss before your mind drove you insane.

Hans kissed back hungrily, wrapping his arms around your hips and pushing you into the middle of the big bed. You wrapped your legs around his hips and ground into him, and that made him moan softly into the kiss and let you mewl in pleasure as he rubbed against your clit.

He used his hand to line himself up and pushed into you – it made you gasp and bite your lip since you needed a little time to adjust. But he was patient, moving carefully inside you and kissing your face lightly. You then gave him a smile to let him know that you were ready and he started thrusting a bit harder. You let out a small moan and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, feeling safe with him.

He responded by nestling his head against your neck and tenderly biting your skin and you wrapped your arms tighter around him, clawing at his back in ecstasy. His thrusts were becoming harder and faster and you moved a little to make him hit the right spot inside you. You moaned his name into his ear and it seemed to drive him mad because he suddenly turned you over by your hips, making you ride him. The new position surprised you at first but you quickly got used to it, lifting your hips up and then down onto him. Your hot breath mingled with his and you were clinging to each other and enjoying your closeness.

Hans muffled his moans against your neck while you let the pleasure take over you as you came - and shortly after you felt him release inside you.

You both collapsed onto the sheets and just laid there for a second before he pulled out and lay down next to you.

Afterwards, you two got up to take a quick shower together and to clean up the mess, and after that, you went back to bed. You snuggled to his side, hugging him gently and he pulled the covers over the two of you, giving your forehead a small kiss and softly stroking over your hair.

“Have you been with older men before?”

“No. You are not that old, though.”

A snicker. “Yes I am.”

You laughed and put a soft kiss onto his lips, you both drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like!


End file.
